


Broken

by jng



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, POV Second Person, spoilers for and following chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: "You couldn’t say exactly what happened, really. One moment, you and Mondo were at each other’s throats, and the next he was cradling your face in his hands, his lips against yours, your hands gripping his coat in attempt to pull him closer. You wanted him closer to you, needed him closer to you."





	Broken

When it was revealed Mondo had been the one to kill Fujisaki, you couldn’t believe it.

 

No, you didn’t want to believe it.

 

Even if it was true, you refused to believe it.

 

It was someone else, you were the killer, just not--

 

...Not Mondo.

 

Not Oowada, not your bro, _not--_

 

Not the one person who has ever meant this much to you.

 

Initially, you hadn’t gotten along too well with Mondo. He was loud and vulgar and quick to anger, while you were… you. You were a little overbearing sometimes, sure, but no matter what you tried to do what you believed was the right thing. You were the Ultimate Moral Compass, of course you were going to stick to your morals. Mondo was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, and biker gangs went completely against everything you believed in.

 

Mondo was stubborn and wouldn’t listen, and often times did what he wanted. Little did you know that the two of you were more similar than you had initially thought.

 

He stuck to his morals and did what he thought was right, just like you. Still, that didn’t stop you from arguing with him from time to time.

 

Well. More like all the time.

 

Then came the endurance competition or whatever it was that you had tried for in the sauna. Somehow Makoto had gotten involved, and the poor boy was too nice to say he wanted no part. Wrong place at the wrong time, and somehow he had been forced to wait outside the sauna and decide who the “winner” was.

 

You and Mondo wound up staying in the sauna for what was seemingly an hour or so after curfew. Naegi had gone to his room, leaving only you and Mondo.

 

Somehow, the two of you wound up talking. He told you about Daiya, and you told him about your family. Your mother, who was never there, your grandfather, who had made many terrible decisions, and your father… Your father, who sometimes felt like your only real family left. Your father, who was left to clean up the mess made by your grandfather.

 

You couldn’t say exactly what happened, really. One moment, you and Mondo were at each other’s throats, and the next he was cradling your face in his hands, his lips against yours, your hands gripping his coat in attempt to pull him closer. You wanted him closer to you, _needed_ him closer to you.

 

The next morning, you had woken up in his room with him next to you.

 

He called you his bro, and you called him yours. Deep down, you knew it was much more than that.

 

Mondo was the only one who the mere thought of could make you smile, who was on your mind twenty-four seven, who caused butterflies to form in your stomach and a bright blush to form on your face.

 

Asahina had called you out on this. In the middle of breakfast, she was the first to note your wide smile and extreme fondness for Mondo and was the first to ask you about it later. You had brushed it off, stating Mondo was just a good friend.

 

Naegi had asked who won the endurance competition. You told him you didn’t remember. Mondo told him it didn’t matter.

 

During the time between the sauna and Chihiro’s death, you spent nearly every minute with Mondo. His arm slung across you, your head on his shoulder, hours upon hours spent talking about everything and nothing at once.

 

Light kisses exchanged between periods of time. Kissing him was like basking in the sun on a warm day. He was the world to you.

 

Chihiro’s death, and the trial. You could hardly believe the news. Who would kill Chihiro?

 

Apparently, Mondo. And for that, he was executed.

 

Just as soon as something good had come of your life, it was ripped away. Monokuma ripped him away from you. The Mastermind took him away.

 

You once looked forward to every new day. A new day meant a new opportunity to spend with the light of your life.

 

After Chihiro, you no longer looked forward to anything.

 

The weight of the world was practically suffocating.

 

Sleeping was impossible. At night, your mind was completely flooded with thoughts of Mondo. How you slept soundly without him prior, you weren’t sure. You couldn’t fall asleep without him next to you, without his arm around you.

 

The only reason you left your room was because you had to. Because the others were waiting for you.

 

You no longer lead any conversations. Their words no longer registered with you.

 

Asahina tried to encourage you to join the conversation. You ignored her.

 

Naegi tried to ask you how you were doing. You didn’t have an answer.

 

Hagakure tried to include you in conversations, sometimes acting as a translator for your silence. He was dead wrong, but you didn’t correct him.

 

After breakfast, your time was spent in either the physics lab or in your room. No one else ever came into the physics lab, and no one could bother you in your room.

 

Someone had come to your door and asked you to come out. You ignored it.

 

What was the point? Mondo was the only one who made living in the Hell that was Hope’s Peak worth it. Stolen kisses, late night conversations, his oversized jacket thrown carelessly around your shoulders.

 

That jacket was all that was left of him.

 

That jacket, and all your memories together.

 

Why? Why would Monokuma rip him away from you? Why would Mondo do something so unholy and sadistic? Why was this happening? Why, why, why, why?

 

...Why were you still here.

 

When you received that note, asking you to break the nighttime rule and meet in the physics lab at one in the morning, you had known all too well what would happen. You were the Ultimate Moral Compass, never before had you broken that rule, and never in your life would you willingly break a rule. In previous investigations, anyone who had received a letter asking to meet had somehow been killed. Leon’s note, asking him to meet with Sayaka after nighttime announcements. She had tried to kill him.

 

Before, you would never have willingly broken the nighttime rule. You had only stayed out after nighttime announcements with Mondo in a fit of passion, and determination to prove you were morally correct. It had been a necessary sacrifice, that had turned into the best decision of your life.

 

Now… did it really matter? You knew damn well what chance you were taking meeting so late. Still, it was a chance you were willing to make.

 

When Yamada had shown up with that Justice Hammer… your only regret was that you would never find out who the Mastermind was.

 

Still. At least you would be with Mondo again.

 

At least you were with him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic like months ago when I was first getting into Ishimondo and it was never really finished, so sorry about the abrupt ending. As for why it's in second person, I have... no explanation. It just felt right at the time.  
> ~JN


End file.
